As a precursor to producing nickel base alloy metal parts by the process of forging, it is necessary first to produce mults or other pieces of rough metal stock to be subjected to the forging process. For certain forging operations, such mults are produced by cutting them from billets which may be cast, forged or rolled into metal pieces of diameters varying from 2 to 12 inches and lengths up to 20 feet. Such billets may be generally cylindrical, squared or squared with rounded corners. If the billets are thick and long, each billet obviously will be of great weight and not easily handled. Cutting them into segments to form mults can be a difficult process and one which not only may produce a severe stress on the saw being utilized, but sawing them into mults of a precise mass has been found to be quite difficult. One cause of this difficulty is the fact that if a saw blade is required to cut through the entire thickness of the billet along a single diameter, the blade may bind as it advances its cut in the billet, and/or the blade may tend to drift off its initial cutting plane.